


Intermission

by viridiangold



Series: The Heart of a Bitch [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Boscha Redemption and Growth, Emotional Growth, F/F, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, OT3, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Redemption, Spanish is my third language I hope I did okay, Therapy, Willumity, complex relationship with parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridiangold/pseuds/viridiangold
Summary: The three years that pass after the events of "I'll Be Your (Anything You Want)" take place, told through a series of dialogues.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda/Willow Park, Amity Blight/Willow Park, Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Series: The Heart of a Bitch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889950
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Intermission

“Willow, why did you do that? I said I was fine. I didn’t want you to—”

“Luz. Let me protect you. I don’t want people to walk all over you.”

“I don’t let people _walk all over me_ , what are you talking about?”

“Luz…”

“I want to live with forgiveness in mind, not revenge.”

“Luz, it’s a really bad idea to forgive a remorseless rapist.”

“She apologized.”

“She deserved what she got.”

“What are you saying, Willow? Would you rather just carry around hate with you forever then?”

“It’s a matter of self-protection. Once someone does something unforgivable, you just can’t trust them anymore.”

“Willow… what about Amity?”

“Amity’s different, Luz. She’s not like Boscha and the rest.”

“How do you know Boscha can’t change for the better too?”

“Boscha is a heartless bitch. She’s had it out for me since I was a kid for no reason at all. She doesn’t even care about Amity. She looks down on me and you. Amity actually had a reason for doing what she did, and she’s matured, and over the past few months I’ve learned it’s safe to forgive her.”

“Willow, Boscha isn’t _evil_. We don’t know anything about her.”

“And I don’t want to know anything about her.”

“I guess that makes it easier for you to hate her.”

“It makes it easier for me to protect myself. You should do the same, Luz.”

***

“Boscha, darling, are you sure?”

“I don’t wanna go back to Hexside, Mom.”

“But your leg is finally healed! And what about that girl you were fighting with Amity over, the one who brought you home after you were attacked by demons? Are you just going to leave her?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Mom.”

“You never did tell me about that. You were so confident that you were going to win, too. What’s that human girl like? I’ve heard good things in the upper circle about her… exotic magic strength.”

“Go away, Mom.”

“Are you sure you really want to transfer schools for the right reasons? Is Amity Blight outperforming you in some regard and you don’t want to tell me? Did she steal your crush from you? Oh, damn that Odalia, she would be so smug if you left Hexside! Darling, just tell me what you need from me, and I’ll make sure you have the help you need to beat that Blight.”

“GO AWAY!”

“Well, ah, I suppose it would be easier to stay on top if you were at another school, say, Glandus. And that _would_ provide more opportunities for open conflict against the Blight family… alright, darling, I’ll go see about making the preparations. You’ll be the best there, I’m sure, and that will make Odalia Blight eat her kitten-heeled shoes.”

“...thanks, Mom.”

“Just don’t stay in bed brooding for too long, Boscha. I still expect you to work hard.”

***

“I can’t believe I have to leave already.”

“Well, kid, summer doesn’t last forever, ya know. Wear that Bad Girl Coven t-shirt proudly, and we’ll always be with you.”

“Thanks, Eda.”

“Luz, you’ve got the portal. You better come visit me every weekend.”

“Haha, I will, Willow.”

“THERE ARE NO PERMANENT FAREWELLS FOR THE ALMIGHTY KING OF DEMONS! I WILL RESURRECT YOU FROM THE DEAD SO YOU CAN SCRATCH MY TUMMY-TUM IF I NEED TO!”

“Aww, King! C’mere, you precious li'l thing!”

“Weh! Eh, fine… I shall tolerate your silly embrace.”

“L-Luz… I, um. I know you probably won’t have time to sneak away and come visit us, and I don’t want to make you think you have to, for me or for any—”

“Oh, _Amity_. Don’t be sad. I will try to sneak back every single day for visits. I’ll come to the Boiling Isles instead of sleeping—”

“ _Luz!_ ”

“Luz, no!”

“Heh. Willow, I was _joking_ —well, mostly! Hey! Fine. I promise I will take care of myself physically. I will go see a therapist. And I will even try to actually learn stuff in human school, even if the only reason is so I can teach you all about, like, precalculus.”  
“Kid, what’s pre-calcka-lust?”

“Um… honestly, Eda, I have no idea.”

“I… we’ll miss you, Luz. I’ll miss our Azura club meetings.”

“Amity… you and Willow take care of each other, okay? And—and-I-love-you.”

“WEH! THE KING OF DEMONS TREMBLES IN HORROR AT OVERLY AFFECTIONATE LIP CONTACT!”

“I’m-just-gonna-leave-now-bye.”

“Damn, kid. What a hell of a dramatic exit.”

“Ha. Amity, you look like you’re about to pass out. Want me to carry you home?”

“I—Willow, that would be the opposite of helpful.”

“Ha.”

“Alright, kids, shoo! The Owl Lady needs some alone time to, uh, chop some onions, give Hooty a bath, definitely not break down crying in front of some kids, all that.”

“See you later, Eda.”

“Miss Clawthorne… it’s okay to miss her already. We do too.”

***

“Hello, Luz. My name is Dr. Marquez. I talked with your mother a bit on the phone about what you wanted to work through with me, and I gather that we’re dealing with a bit of a traumatic experience for you. I don’t want to tackle that subject with you until we’ve established more trust between us, but it would be helpful if you could tell me what’s at the epicenter of the storm we’re circling around.”

“Right… yeah. Um, a few months ago, while I was at summer camp, I… I was sexually assaulted, um, I guess, by this girl in front of, uh, this other girl who I… this other girl.”

“I see… I’m sorry that you went through that experience. I gather that you’re not ready to talk about it yet?”

“I don’t… I don’t know. Um, I know you said that it was probably traumatic and I shouldn’t be ready yet and all that, but it wasn’t really that bad and I was just protecting my friend and it didn’t feel like… I… it doesn’t feel significant to me and I actually enjoyed it and I hate myself for that because I feel like I’m undermining the actual experience of rape victims and it didn’t really count for me!”

“Luz, hey, it’s okay, breathe with me a bit. Okay. Okay. I feel like you’ve been holding that in for a while, so if you feel comfortable with it, we can start unpacking that now. Before I let you say anything else, I am going to reassure you that I do not want to tell you how to feel. Your feelings are your own, and I want to just focus on that for a moment instead of how you think you _ought_ to feel.”

“Hhh. Okay.”

“Just take it easy, okay? Whenever you’re ready.”

***

“Um, good afternoon.”

“Ah! Young Miss Blight. What are you doing here?”

“I was wondering… by any chance… is Boscha here, ma’am?”

“I’m afraid not, Amity. My daughter has been living at another location ever since she left Hexside.”

“Oh. Can you… can you tell me where she is?”

“Boscha requested specifically that I refrain from disclosing that information to you or any friends from school. Can I pass a message along to her?”

“Well, uh… I… I’m not sure. I don’t really know what I even want to say to her. I’m just… confused, I guess. Sorry! Sorry, I’m rambling. I’ll leave. Will you let me know if she comes back?”

“Hmm. May I ask what happened between you two?”

“Oh! Um, nothing much.”

“Hmm.”

“Right! Well, I should…”

“And how is your mother?”

“She’s fine.”

“Hmm. How lovely. Well, good day, Amity! I hope your academics continue to… flourish.”

“Um, thank you. Goodbye.”

***

“Okay, and then Dr. Marquez was all like, I think that stems from your self-esteem issues after being ostracized during middle school, and I was like, holy shit, that’s so obvious now that you’ve said it but I never realized before! So, yeah, I guess you were right, Willow, about my letting people walk on me.”

“Willow should become a therapist too, huh, Luz?”

“Oh my gosh, Amity, you’re right! Totally! Wils, your glasses already fit the look too.”

“Ha.”

“They’re cute.”

“You’re cute.”

“You’re both cute.”

“Mmm.”

***

“Hey, Boscha! Will you be my date to Trial by Combat next week?”

“...um, no thanks, I’m busy studying.”

“Fuckin’ nerd. No one’s loss, you stuck-up Hexside transfer bitch! It was a dare anyway!”

“Okay.”

“Fuckin’ _nerd_.”

“She’s so creepy and quiet in the corner all the time.”

“I wonder if she even knows what it’s like to be a _normal_ teen.”

“Hexside must be glad they dumped her on us.”

***

“Amityyy! Willow!!!”

“You’re here!”

“Luz! It’s today, right?”

“The first day of my second entire summer with my girlfriends? Yippee do yeppers!”

“I missed you…”

“Amity, I literally cuddled you all night last night.”

“I know. I still missed you.”

“We both did.”

“Did you tell your mom anything yet, Luz?”

“Well, no… this is the summer before senior year, my last high school summer. I’m thinking I could just get into a college from a different state, then move into the Boiling Isles permanently… it would just be one more year.”

“Luz… I can see about five things that could go wrong with that.”

“Sigh. I know, Willow… I just want to be a witch and be with you guys. There’s nothing for me in the Human Realm except my mom. I wish I could know for sure she’d be okay with this, that she wouldn’t freak out and make me stay.”

“Oh, Luz. May I hug you?”

“Yeah.”

“We’re gonna figure it out, love.”

***

“Hey, Boscha, have you done the elixirs homework yet?”

“Um… no?”

“Oh, okay. Hey… we’ve never really talked before, but I notice you always sit alone at lunch. Do you wanna come eat with me?”

“...sure. Thanks.”

***

“Amity?”

“Yes, my flower?”

“Ha. Stooop.”

“You love me, Willow.”

“I do… and you know what I was just thinking about?”

“What?”

“How I’ve always loved you. Even when you were a total jerk.”

“Oh, Willow…”

“I guess I’ve just… you know that fight we had last year? When you wanted to go talk to Boscha and I flipped out?”

“Yes…”

“I just wanted to say sorry. Again. I’ve been thinking about what Luz said, my need for personal revenge, and I realize now that I was just being controlling and trying to stop you from getting your own personal closure.”

“It’s okay, Willow. For the longest time, I’ve been kind of afraid that… I’m not mad enough. Not like you. I hate what she did, but she was also my friend, and I never understood anything about that day, so maybe I reacted too… too softly.”

“Amity, didn’t Luz say the first rule of therapy is that your feelings are valid?”

“I suppose.”

“It’s okay. One day, you’ll find your closure.”

***

“And now, Glandus, a speech from our valedictorian. Take it away, Boscha.”

“Good evening, Glandus. I have to admit, I always knew I’d be giving this address one day, but I never thought it would be at this school. So, I’d like to take some time to reflect on what I’ve learned in my past two years here, as well as my entire educational career. 

“When I first got here, I was trying to run from something I did, and my feelings, too. I received a less than warm reception from the students here. At first, I wanted to lash out against the hostility I encountered. I wasn’t used to being the odd one out, or the one people chose to isolate. However, I chose to stay silent and, for the first time in my life, observe instead of act. What I saw really surprised me. 

“Over the past two years, I’ve come to understand my community. I’ve had the opportunity to watch everyone around me grow up. We’ve learned, together, to let go of the prejudices that divide us and move beyond that. I’ve made new connections here, and I am so grateful for all of you.

“I think the real message I have for all of you today is… forgiveness and openness. That’s the most important thing high school could have taught me, beyond all the, you know, potions learning and Professor Sylvester’s end of the year exam which, like, wiped the floor with all of us. Am I right, everyone? Haha, yeah! Yeah, but we all made it! Okay, guys, I promise I’m nearly done with my speech. Please just—okay, thanks.

“I guess, I just want to tell everyone today that… I forgive you. I thank you. This community has helped me find myself. In the coming days, as we all go our separate ways, I want us to hold onto this feeling of unity. I love you all! And thanks for having me!”

***

“Well, who would have thought Amity would graduate top of our class?”

“I know, right. _Totally_ unexpected. _Major_ twist.”

“Fuck you both. Go shove your sarcasm.”

“Ooh, _Amity_ . How _inappropriate_ of you.”

“Yeah, _Amity_. Your mind is a filthy, filthy place.”

“FUCK YOU.”

“Aw, Amity! If you want a reward for being valedictorian, you should at least ask us nicely.”

“Yeah, _Am_ —mmf!”

“Okay, where are we taking this? Owl House, library hideout, or my place? Actually, scratch that, my dads are home early today, so… no.”

“Mmm—ah, um, let’s go to the library.”

***

“Mami… lo siento. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you all this before. I didn’t think you would believe me or let me choose my own future.”

“Oh, mija… no te preocupes. I’ve always only wanted you to be happy and safe. I don’t know much about this… Boiling Isles, though.”

“I don’t need to go to college to be a successful witch, Mami. And it’s a lot easier to make a living there. And my friends are all there.”

“Pero, mija… ¿Qué te pasó tres veranos antes? Now I know you didn’t go to Reality Check that year, but you never told me what happened to you exactly. It was from the Boiling Isles, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, it was, Mami. But things like that happen everywhere. And I’ve worked through it with Dr. Marquez.”

“Well, yes, but… a mother can’t help but worry about her daughter’s future. Especially if you are going back to a place where you were hurt before. Do you need me to schedule another appointment with your therapist before you go?”

“The last time I had an appointment was almost a year ago, Mami. I’ll be fine.”

“Vale, Luz. Cuídate mucho. Que te vaya bien.”

“Te quiero, Mami.”

***

“Eda! It’s official! I’m gonna be living out my favorite trope, the coffee shop alternate universe!”

“You found a way to make those… coffee beans grow on the Boiling Isles?”

“Nope! I’m starting a secret instant coffee smuggling business between the Human Realm and the Boiling Isles.”

“Smart kid.”

“So… Amity, Willow, and I have a place… in downtown Bonesborough… on top of the shop. This way, Amity and I won’t be starving writers, and Willow can stay near her dads!”

“Oh, c’mere, kid. Eh, I know you’re not a kid anymore, but I can’t believe my little owl is finally flying the nest.”

“Edaaaa! I’m nineteen!”

“Whatever you say, kid.”

“ _Wanna know my age, hoot hoot?_ ”

“Aah!”

***

“Hey, Mom. It’s me. Boscha. Um, I guess I wasn’t planning on leaving a message, and I don’t really know what to say, because I thought you’d pick up, and then we could, uh, go from there, but I guess you’re out of the house, so. Um. I just wanted to tell you that I don’t know if I want to come home yet. I know I haven’t been back in years, and that’s probably all the alone, teen angst, thinking time a girl could need… and I’m sorry for leaving you. I really am. Things just felt… too complicated back there. I didn’t like how you always made me try to be better than Amity. And… and other things were complicated, too. I’m glad I had the chance to start over somewhere new. I… thanks, I guess.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do now that I’ve graduated. When I was younger, I thought about sports, or working directly for a coven, but I think I still need to be independent a while longer. Um… recently, I’ve been tutoring some of the Glandus students and assisting my old professor in her class. I don’t think I want to do that permanently, though. Some of those kids are real brats. Haha. Probably like I was, when I was younger.

“Maybe I’ll come back to Bonesborough for a bit. See what’s changed, look for a new direction in my life. I guess… I… I don’t know if I’ll be brave enough to face you, or anyone from my old life. But I’ll try, Mom. I’ll really try. I… I forgive you for forcing your expectations on me. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me.

“And… and Mom, I do love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next part of this series is still being written! Please stand by :)


End file.
